Teleconferencing may allow for a meeting including two or more participants, the two or more participants being remote from each other. A teleconference may involve more than a simple two-way telephone connection. For example, a teleconference may be a relatively simple audio conference in which one or both ends of the conference share a speaker phone with multiple participants. With the addition of video equipment, a teleconference, or in this instance, a video teleconference, may allow participants to view still and/or moving images of each other while also transmitting and receiving audio information amongst the participants.